1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a vibration plate for generating partial vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as mobile phones that have become a necessity of life for many have evolved to compact, lightweight terminals with multi-functions of mp3 player, camera, and navigation. Display devices are also able to interface with users through sounds, vibrations, and images. As customers' needs are increasingly diverse with increasing demands for display devices, more attention is being paid to display devices for interfacing with users in various ways. Vibration, which is one of various interfacing methods, generally uses a mechanical eccentric motor to oscillate the entire display device. However, vibrating the entire display device hasn't satisfied user's demands for more precise interfacing. Thus, there is a need for a display device designed to allow partial vibration.